


Mutual Obsession

by 11037BagsOfMilk



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, I have piss poor sense of humor ;-;, Like A Lot Of Hugging, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Self-Indulgent, Sharing a Bed, Sharing an umbrella, Shitty Writing, Sickfic, Stalking, Swearing, excessive hugging, slight crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11037BagsOfMilk/pseuds/11037BagsOfMilk
Summary: What kind of shenanigans would ensue when two boys are a little bit too... obsessed... with eachother?(Pre-game OumaSai with a 'lil twist)
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 145





	1. Confession

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for the bad writing lmao. I had this idea at 5 in the morning and my mind refused to sleep hdsoszjduwiskswujzo
> 
> Also, I'll be updating the tags when more chapters are out
> 
> Also also, aside from chapter 1, the rest of these are gonna be just a buncha drabbles so yeah

_**Wednesday, 05:31 PM**_

Classes had been dismissed around three hours ago and Kokichi had already finished his homework before leaving school grounds. Rushing some of it, even, all so he could watch his beloved, Shuichi Saihara, walk back home and work on his own assignments…

...Through his bedroom window, on the tree, George Mcfly style, binoculars and all.

The two had been in the same class for almost a year now but Kokichi had already fallen head over heels for the taller boy since day 1, keeping a close eye on him every weekday as for some unknown reason, he couldn't seem to find Shuichi anywhere during the weekends.

Midnight had rolled around and Shuichi was now in bed. He wasn't asleep, though. He was typing on his phone. Kokichi couldn't make out what was being typed as the bed was positioned a bit far from the window but he knew Shuichi wasn't texting anyone. It used to worry him before, but now he knew that his beloved was typing on a journal of some kind. Although he wasn't able to read the whole thing, he got to read the first entry when Shuichi left to use the bathroom once. 

It wasn't much, though. It just talked about Danganronpa. But to Kokichi, it was everything. He never expected Shuichi to like Danganronpa as much as he did. There were also some entries that piqued his interest but couldn't read since Shuichi came back from the bathroom, which got Kokichi thinking, what else could Shuichi be hiding? Surely it wouldn't be… talking about someone he likes, would it? Because if he did then Kokichi would _probably_ commit arson or something.

_**Thursday, 12:15 PM**_

Shuichi was about to leave for lunch when he noticed his beloved, Kokichi Ouma, hurriedly exit the classroom. He had been doing that for as long as he could remember, skipping lunch to go to the library so he could do his homework early. Shuichi never really understood it much other than he's just… responsible?

Kokichi seems to have noticed his presence as the other boy's actions got sloppier. _Shit._ Shuichi ducked his head back down to the chemistry book he picked up from a random shelf.

He waited until Kokichi's focus was back to his notebooks when Shuichi snapped a quick photo of the busy boy. _'He looks so cute.'_ He said to himself.

The bell had rung after a while indicating the end of lunch period and Kokichi clumsily stacked his things and left, causing him to accidentally drop his eraser, the exact same one Shuichi was now pocketing for… reasons. And no, not so he could erase himself from existence.

…

Classes were finally over again and instead of already tailing Shuichi back home, Kokichi was sulking around the corner of some hallway. He had caught Shuichi on the other side of the library during lunch earlier which made him focus on acting natural so much he had completely forgotten to do his work.

Just when he was about to hit his head against the wall, the clock hit 02:34 and a familiar dark haired boy passed through, phone on one hand and a juicebox on the other (and unbeknownst to Kokichi, was looking at all of the photos he had taken of him). 

The shorter boy peeked at the corner just in time to catch Shuichi dumping the empty juicebox in the nearby trash can, to which he missed and it fell to the ground instead. Kokichi waited for him to be far enough to not notice before taking it.

…and putting it in a plastic zip lock bag because why not?

_**Friday, 02:45 PM**_

As they were always dismissed an hour early every friday, Kokichi found himself excitedly packing his books before leaving again, anticipation coursing through him at the thought of being able to watch his beloved for a longer period of time once more. 

That anticipation, however, died down once a piece of neatly folded paper slipped out of his locker the moment he opened it. 

Kokichi bent down to pick it up and almost had a heart attack after unfolding it and reading its contents.

_"Go to the rooftop._

_-Saihara"_

_'Oh nononononono- did he find out? Does he know about me following him? Shit, have I been too sloppy and now there's a cop waiting on the rooftop to put me in jail too?'_ Consternation washed over him as he jogged to the rooftop, 5 floors up.

When Kokichi got there, he had to take a second. He wasn't much of a runner nevermind athletic, and him crouched down holding his knees while panting only further proved that.

After straightening up he found Shuichi at the edge, staring off into the distance while his elbows rested on the railings.

Kokichi thought for a minute, _"Well, if someone's going to arrest me I might as well treasure my freedom while I still have it.'_ He pulled out his phone and directed it at the taller boy, only for the camera's display screen to show… another Shuichi?!

"Ah!" Kokichi yelped, almost dropping his phone, and the second Shuichi grinned, "What are you doing?" He asked in an almost innocent tone but was met with incoherent muttering and Kokichi snapping his gaze back and forth between the two Shuichi's

The taller boy proceeded to explain, "That's Tsumugi. My cousin. I asked her to come here and dress up as me for something." He then called out, "Hey, Tsumugi!" And waved to her. The "girl" in the distance waved back, "Now answer my question. What were you doing taking a picture of who you thought was me?"

Kokichi stuttered, trying to form a sentence to explain why but kept tripping over his own words, "Uh- I- well- I'm so sorry but- uh-" he trailed off when Shuichi revealed his phone screen, displaying a picture of the shorter boy in the library. Now his nervous look was replaced with confusion, "Wha-?"

"Think you're the only one? I've had my suspicions for a while and I'm glad to know you and I are on the same page." Shuichi beamed.

Long story short, the two confessed their feelings (all while Tsumugi yelled "Get a room!") and were able to start a relationship almost immediately. 

_**Monday, 06:55 AM, a month later.**_

Classes were just about to begin but Kokichi was already glaring daggers at Kaede Akamatsu. The _slut_ that has the gall to approach his beloved and ask him on a date.

Much to Kokichi's relief, Shuichi declined the offer, stating that he wasn't interested, but not before gazing at the back of the classroom, locking eyes with Kokichi, and smiled, telling him everything he needed to hear.

_'Calm down.'_

He tried his best to keep his composure for the next few hours.

…

Lunchtime had come around and Shuichi began putting his books back to his locker, humming a familiar tune. His beloved had made their lunchbox earlier that morning and he was ecstatic to eat it. Despite Kokichi already making their lunches on a daily basis. 

When he finished and turned around, though, he was greeted by a sight which took almost all of his restraint not to strangle the person in front of him.

Miu Iruma was casually chatting with his beloved. 

How dare that _bitch._ Even Kokichi seemed uncomfortable talking to her.

Meanwhile, Kokichi caught sight of Shuichi's murderous expression and excused himself from the mostly one-sided conversation, walking out of the room dragging the other enraged boy by the hand to the roof where they had a mostly pleasant lunch, talking about Danganronpa and exchanging odd compliments like "I'd happily burn any person that looks your way" 

…

In the end, Kaede was expelled after the school received an email from an anonymous sender with a link redirecting them to a page that showed her breaking multiple school rules and was later shunned after her parents caught wind of this.

Miu was simply reported missing while Kokichi and Shuichi had a nice time marathoning Danganronpa before season 53 airs and screaming to each other about theories and such.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SooOOoO the next few chapters are most likely gonna be hella short or in drabble format (whatever that means lol) of these two's shenanigans 
> 
> Thanks for reading this random outburst of creativity and have a nice day y'all!


	2. Wholesome Cafe Date! (Mostly)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I forgot to clarify 2 things last chapter: 1, I don't hate Miu or Kaede. I actually ship saimatsu and kirouma (multishipper issues, amirite?) And 2, the reason why Kokichi is so focused on his studies is that he really wants to make his father proud. Who's the father you may ask? You'll know in future chapters ;)

The busy bustling of the cafe along with the scent of caffeine easily blended into the lively atmosphere of the building. Within that building were two boys happily chatting about the newest season of Danganronpa.

"That sure was a plot twist! I only kinda expected the pianist to be a red herring but it still shocked me. I wonder how the detective would cope with that…" Shuichi began his usual ramblings, taking a sip of his coffee while Kokichi followed up with his own predictions, "What if he doesn't need to? Team Danganronpa still hasn't done the twist where the 'protagonist' turns out to be the mastermind so maybe they'll do it this time!" He theorized, also taking a small gulp of his tea.

Shuichi hummed thoughtfully, "You're right...he already has the personality for it. Kind of reminds me of you, Kichi, and if the pianist can kill someone behind the viewers back, then maybe the detective can still pull the strings without us knowing. But surely they wouldn't mess with the protagonists twice, right?" He said to the other boy who was slightly blushing and the earlier comment.

They kept talking for a while on the same topic up until Shuichi abruptly excused himself to the bathroom, "Okay, take your time." Kokichi smiled.

Shuichi headed to the bathroom and upon entering, saw a guy with long black hair that reached his knees and was wearing a mask, washing his hands. Shuichi would have mistaken him for a girl if he wasn't in the men's bathroom. "Excuse me," Shuichi said, startling the guy, "Yes?" He asked, a bit nervous, "If I'm not mistaken, I caught you recording me and someone else's conversation. That's a very big invasion of privacy. Care to explain why?"

…

"Gross." Shuichi muttered, his face scrunched up in complete disgust. So he was right. The guy was recording them both. Not only that, but other people too. All the same age as him. Maybe even younger. He slammed the phone into the ground, then stepped on it, feeling the device crunch against his heel, and finally washed his hands too (cuz covid). He left the bathroom soon after that, leaving behind the unconscious person who was now bleeding out of his head after being slammed against the sink. Multiple times. and is unlikely to wake up soon.

Shuichi sat back down at his chair, careful as to not make the school bag slung over the chair drop, to his beloved frantically interrogating him. "What took you so long? Are you alright? Was anyone else there??" Kokichi asked in a frenzy.

It was a cute habit of his and Shuichi wished it wouldn't go away soon. Or ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh well rip korekiyo. (And again, I don't hate him too lmao)
> 
> Thanks for reading and have a nice day/night y'all!


	3. Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not overly proud of this chapter but meh. Tried my best to fix it and I'm surprised I was able to get away with writing this during online school lololololol

Shuichi held an arm out, feeling multiple droplets of water fall to his hand. It had been pouring rain ever since lunch and only one of the two brought an umbrella. "I guess we're lucky I watched the news this morning." He said and Kokichi nodded, arms wrapped around himself and quivering. Shuichi took notice of this, idly removed his jacket and wrapped it around Kokichi, who now looked extremely flustered.

"You looked a bit cold so..." Shuichi smiled and with that, he opened the umbrella and they took off, Kokichi tightly holding onto Shuichi's arm and Shuichi trying his best not to collapse then and there in a drooling, blushing mess.

Both of them were still new to the whole "physical intimacy" thing where they still had to ask each other, in beet red faces, if they could hold the other's hand with the other enthusiastically agreeing. And seeing Kokichi silently gripping onto Shuichi's arm like that was completely new.

After getting back to Shuichi's house (to which Kokichi reluctantly let go of his hold so Shuichi could unlock the door), they removed their shoes and Kokichi practically dropped to the floor face first while Shuichi was in the middle of putting away the umbrella.

"Kichi!" He yelled to no response. Shuichi rushed to his side, turned him over, and to his confusion, Kokichi was smiling widely with glee. "Are you okay?" He asked. The other boy simply raised Shuichi's jacket to his face, "Neeheehee… you smell nice…" he responded, voice muffled under the cloth.

Oh. Shuichi let out a relieved breath, "Well, if you like it so much, you can keep it. I have a lot of those, anyways." He offered and Kokichi shot up with a joyous expression, "Really? Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" He hugged the taller boy, disregarding the fact that he was a bit soaked, "Heheh… no problem, Kichi."

The rain had always reminded the smaller boy of one of his fondest memories as a child.

…

_Another loud thunder. Kokichi jumped, then whimpered, burying his face into someone. His class had recently studied about thunder and lightning and the concept of one striking his home and potentially harming or maybe even killing his parents horrified him. Meanwhile, that someone was currently cradling the very young child in his arms in an attempt to comfort him._

_"Shhh it's alright. Your father and I are right here. You don't have to be scared." The person cooed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? It's not always **ELIMINATE ENTITY: 11037** asdfghjkl
> 
> I'll try my best to write more fluff next time


	4. Sick Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though I end up despising 80% of what I write, I'm actually kind of proud of this ngl.
> 
> Also, I salute to all those that has endured my bullshit til now lmao

"Really now, Shu! I told you not to go outside but you didn't listen. Now you're sick!" Kokichi scolded the other boy, who was now currently lying on his own bed buried in an endless amount of blankets the shorter boy forced him in. 

Earlier, in an attempt to show Kokichi that the rain wasn't that bad, Shuichi walked outside and played around in the cold, wet driveway which caused him to start sneezing after a few hours that pretty much damned him later.

He really could get overprotective at times, huh? Shuichi tried to laugh it off, "Got it. I'll try not to do that again." He croaked out with an unconvincing look. He'll definitely try that again if it meant having to experience Kokichi be extrememly fussy over him one more time.

Shuichi then got into a coughing fit and Kokichi was quick to help, patting his back and offering him a glass of water. Eventually, Shuichi stopped the moment the sound of a boiling kettle erupted from the kitchen, "I'll be right back." Kokichi said softly before turning to the door.

Upon leaving the room, Kokichi sauntered over to the stove and turned it off, allowing the kettle to cool for a short while. He took a small glance at Shuichi's phone that rested on the kitchen counter, recalling that time he snooped around the device (who knew it was much easier when he had Shuichi's permission to) and was delighted to only find images of himself and nobody else in it.

Kokichi cautiously poured the steaming hot tea into the teacup, mixing it with a bit of honey to hopefully lessen the bitter taste, and brought it to Shuichi's room. The other boy had fallen asleep in his absence so Kokichi set the cup of tea down his nightstand.

He sat at the edge of Shuichi's bed, leaning closer and brushing away dark blue locks that fell over his eyes. His beloved looked peaceful in his sleep. He bent forward and placed a small chaste kiss on his forehead.

…

Shuichi woke up, his eyes fluttering open, to notice that the rain had finally stopped and the room was now completely dark. Was it evening already? He attempted to sit up, but found it difficult to move. It wasn't until he looked down that he realized it wasn't the myriad of blankets pinning him down, but a sleeping purple haired boy.

 _'How did… **when** did he get here?'_ He thought, but soon opted to ignore it. Instead he patted Kokichi's head, occasionally combing his fingers through his messy mop of ultramarine hair. His beloved was so much like a kitten. So cuddly and precious.

It didn't take long until Shuichi fell right back to sleep, this time with his arms wrapped around the smaller boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my mother has this tea that she would make whenever me or my brother would get sick and usually, it's really bitter so I'd add honey on mine and it would actually taste pretty decent. Recently my brother's been doing the same and luckily my mother doesn't mind asdfghjklwdlksjswuqn


	5. Spider Problem/Family Expansion!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jdisjeoksjei3imc motivation skyrocketed during class so ye
> 
> This is kinda crack and oh boy the next chapter will be a fully fledged one. Believe me.

Shuichi stared at his phone, stunned. He had just started the morning, thinking about dropping by Kokichi's house, and almost had a heart attack when he noticed his notifications. 500 text messages. All from Kokichi. What the hell happened? Normally, he'd expect them to be saying something like "I miss you" or "Can I come over?" And be thrilled, but _none_ of those ever exceeded a hundred or so. This was... concerning, to put it simply.

Nervously, he opened the messages and scrolled to the top, where he presumed the flood of texts began. It started seemingly innocent. The usual "How are you?" And "I miss you." And "Why aren't you answering me? Are you with someone else??" There were times where he'd stayed up for hours chatting with his beloved, and it would sometimes lead to one or the other passing out mid-conversation, and Waking up bombarded with interrogating messages like those, but it was alright. They didn't really mind much (in fact, Shuichi found it cute, and Kokichi found it sweet). 

Almost 15 minutes into scrolling down and Shuichi occasionally and silently muttering "aww...", he finally found the part where it all went downhill.

 **"Shu, I think there's a spider at the door. Give me a sec, I'll just check it out"**

**"HELPHELPHELP I TRIED TO GET RID OF IT BUT IT JUMPED INTO THE BROOM AND IT STARTED CLIMBING UP"**

**"SHUICHI PLEASE GET HERE IT'S GONE TO THE CEILING"**

**"Okok i got out. It's still in my room and im in the kitchen but i cant leave since i have to get through my room to reach the door"**

**"SHIT IT LEFT MY ROOM ITS FACING THE KITCHEN IM SCARED"**

And that was the latest message. Sent 30 minutes ago. Shuichi was already rushing out the door the moment he read about the spider and he arrived at Kokichi's house after reading the most recent one, even when they lived fairly far from each other. How did Shuichi get there so fast, you ask? We may never know. All we know is that Sonic is crying his eyes out in the corner for some reason.

"Kich!" He burst through the door and found something that rendered him almost speechless. Kokichi was sitting at the top of the refrigerator, clutching a pan and his phone, teary, horrified eyes staring at the medium sized spider that was already making its way to the top. It was a scene that Shuichi is unlikely to forget about anytime soon.

At the sight of the taller boy, Kokichi yelled, "Don't just stand there, do something!" Which seemed to snap Shuichi out of his trance as he grabbed a glass mug. He then carefully but hastily placed it on top of the arachnid, successfully trapping it in like the madlad that he is, and Kokichi finally eased and went down the refrigerator.

"Can you bring a piece of paper or something?" Shuichi asked and Kokichi nodded, scurrying away to his room again to look for one. He came back shortly after and sheepishly handed him a used paper from his notebook. "Sorry," Kokichi muttered Under his breath, "I didn't mean to make you worry."

Shuichi took the paper, "It's alright. I was going to visit you today anyway." He slipped the paper under the cup and shifted it so it would rest at his palm. Suddenly, an idea popped into Shuichi's mind, "Hey what if we kept it as a pet?" He turned to Kokichi, who looked a bit alarmed at the suggestion. "W-well... as long as it's not free to roam around the house then I guess it's alright." Shuichi could tell that he was definitely uncomfortable and maybe reluctant at the concept of having a bug live with him, so he offered another proposal, "I know you probably don't like him that much, so you can name him and I'll bring him back to my house to take care of him."

Kokichi seemed to like this option Better and agreed. He brought out an old terrarium box from years ago and moved the bug that Kokichi had dubbed "Byakuya" into it. 

The two spent the rest of the day mostly uneventful, binging Danganronpa and discussing about the latest episode. 

"Say..." Shuichi began out of the blue, taking a glance at the window, "How come you're the only person in the house?" Kokichi's small smile faltered, "Oh.. uh..." Shuichi quirked an eyebrow as Kokichi began fidgeting with his fingers "My dad's in prison and... well... you know what happened." He explained briefly, sullen. Indeed, Shuichi did. He couldn't remember much, most likely since he was far too focused staring at Kokichi's pretty eyes, but he was able to get a good gist of it.

Shuichi averted his gaze to the ground at the recollection, "Oh... I'm sorry for asking." He apologised, but Kokichi answered back in a brighter tone, "Don't be. My dad's Getting released from prison in a few months." He said with a smile. Shuichi couldn't tell which emotion it was supposed to be

...

After getting back home, Shuichi was surprised to see his uncle there on the couch, working on his laptop. They both greeted each other nonchalantly and went back to what they were doing. Shuichi headed to the coffee maker, set the terranium with Byakuya in it, and made coffee for two people.

When he finished, he casually set the second coffee mug beside his uncle and sat on the opposite side of the couch, "By the way, your parents would be coming home this christmas." His uncle said and Shuichi spat out his drink, almost choking on it, "What?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HmMmmMmM i wOnDeR wHo ThEiR pArEnTs ArE. It's already kinda obvious but eh

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you have a nice day/night!


End file.
